Idiot to Genius
by veld
Summary: Crabbe & Goyle become smart! (gasp) They don’t listen to Malfoy anymore! (gasp) The idiots become as smart as Herimone! (gasp) This fanfic is funny! (gasp)
1. THEY SPEAK!

****

Idiots can be Smart

__

Crabbe & Goyle become smart!!! (*gasp*) They don't listen to Malfoy anymore! (*gasp*) The idiots become as smart as Herimone! (*gasp*) This fanfic is funny! (*gasp*)

It was a Monday morning at Hogwarts. All of the students were going to their first class. Oh, yeah, the trio, (Harry, Ron and Herimone,) were going to learn Potions with the Slytherins.

"For once, I'd like to learn something without Malfoy snickering behind our backs," moaned Ron.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice if a potion blew up in Malfoy's face?" said Harry. Both Ron and Harry started to laugh.

"Well, here we are," sighed Herimone, standing in front of the door.

The laughter stopped.

The trio went into the horrible, dark, dusty dungeon and took their seats. After a few seconds, Snape came in.

"Good morning, class," muttered Snape.

The class mumbled.

"Today, we'll be making Genius Potions," he muttered.

A Gryffindor boy raised his hand up.

"What?" Snape mumbled.

"If a Genius Potion can make you smart then why don't we just drink and graduate from Hogwarts?" said the Gryffindor.

"You should've known by now that a Genius Potion only makes you smart for a temporary amount of time. Why else do think Hogwarts was build for?"

Another Gryffindor boy raised his hand up.

"What now?" Snape muttered, getting annoyed by these unchallenging questions.

He hated questions.

"I was just wondering if you just took a Genius Potion before class started. You sound like you know everything."

"No I didn't, I probably sound so smart because, unlike all of you, I actually took my time to _study,_" muttered Snape, "Now before you all bore me to death, start working on your potion, now."

He put the instructions on the board and the students started to work on their potion.

Ten minutes passed by and nothing exploded. Snape was finally pleased with his students because they're actually doing something correctly for once.

__

BOOM!

…..Okay, maybe not.

Snape looked up and saw Neville's face was pitch black.

"Neville, what possibly is your famous excuse now?"

"Sorry Professor, I guess I was doing it a little fast."

"5 points from Gryffindor."

Neville groaned.

_BOOM!_

"Weasly?"

"Er, Sorry."

"Oh, excellent, another 5 points from Gryffindor. Eventually it'll go down to zero."

The Slytherins laughed and Ron's ears were red.

_CRACK!_

A crack? That didn't sound right.

Snape looked at Crabbe and Goyle, their potions did explode but instead of them having black faces, they had silvery white liquid all over them. The Gryffindors laughed.

"Oh, well, that was interesting, why don't you two just go and get that stuff off you?" Snape muttered.

"Sorry Sir."

"Hopefully it won't happen again."

Harry blinked. Since when did Crabbe and Goyle say something? Most of the time they just snicker. Harry couldn't remember one time that those two said something. 


	2. Bye Draco

**Idiot to Genius** Chapter Two: Bye-Bye Draco  
  
Yes, you can ignore the Author note 

**Author's Note (January 18, 2004): Hey, it's almost Martin Luther King Jr's Birthday, (wow, that's a mouthful, isn't it?) So, I decided I should work on the Idiot to Genius Story since I haven't logged on ff.net in like, forever. And since my mom actually force me to take a break, (yeah, I study a lot,) I can actually manage to write another chapter of Idiot to Genius. So, maybe you don't have to wait till summer for me to write another chapter or something, (like I mentioned in my user description.) Anyway, to the story! :D

  
  


There was lunch going on at Hogwarts. So, yeah, there's a lot of chatter and laughter. Just about everyone was having a blast, but what's going on at the Slytherin table?

"Do you think we should really do it Crabbe? I mean, Draco's our buddy," whispered Goyle, since Draco was next to them.

"Our buddy? Goyle, all he does -" whispered Crabbe, but was interrupted by a spoiled blonde.

"What are you two talking about? DID I SAY that you oafs can TALK?" said Draco.

"I beg your pardon, but WE ARE NOT OAFS!" shouted Crabbe, loud enough for everyone to hear. A few heads turned, including Harry, Ron, Herimone, Draco and a few other students.

"... What the heck?" said a shocked Draco.

"Draco, in other words, we had enough of you treating us like slaves," said Goyle, who finally agreed with Crabbe.

"So, Draco, good-bye," said Crabbe. The twins went to the other side of the Slytherin table.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU CAN'T AVOID ME! I AM IN THE SAME HOUSE! ARR!! SCREW YOU!!" shouted Draco.

Everyone was staring at Draco in a silent confused sort of way. His face turned red. Then the silence slowly degraded and everyone was chattering and laughing again. Dumbledore decided to take 15 points from Slytherin for Draco's violent behavior.   
Harry, Ron and Herimone were just freaked out and shocked that the twins actually abandoned Draco. Harry froze, Herimone actually paused her reading and Ron choked on his bacon. They never thought even in their wildest dreams that something like that would happen. After the shockness stop they all looked at each other.

"Wow..." muttered Ron, "That was weird. It must of been that Smart Potion or whatever you call it."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," said Herimone.

"Wait a minute..."

"... What?"

"Oh, nevermind."

"What is it? Tell me anyway."

"Well... Uh... What if they're smarter than you."

Herimone glared at Ron, "They're probably not THAT smart. They were so stupid in the first place that they didn't even speak! Besides, I don't think they'll read as much as I do or get better grades..."


	3. Watch out Herimone

**Idiot to Genius** Chapter Three: Watch out Herimone  
  


Herimone was wrong. The twins were actually studying in the library, and actually planning to get ahead of their year. Book by book they learned interesting things about the school, some potions and they actually improved their pronounciation for spell casting, (for an example, they can finally make a feather float.) However, Goyle remembered something a bit more important.

"Hey Crabbe, what if the potion wears off?" he asked.

"Wears off?"

"Remember what Snape said about the Genius potion? It doesn't last very long."

"Oh, yeah, but it should of worn off hours ago."

"That's odd."

Short Silence.

"Then again, we didn't make it right," said Goyle. 

"Yeah, the accident must of have something to do with it."

"Fascinating. I wonder how long this would go on," said Goyle. He hoped he stayed like this as long as he lived. His and Crabbe's mind seemed so refreshed. It would be a shame if they were idiots again.

"I hope _at least_ it would last till our graduation," said Crabbe.

"Then after the graduation we would become idiots again. So, what's the point of graduating if we're going to be idiots once more."

Crabbe shrugged, "I don't know, I guess studying is kind of... well... fun, anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Goyle, "and perhaps it's better to be remembered as geniuses than idiots."

"Right, let's try to get ahead," said Crabbe.

  
***  
  


"OH MY GOSH!" shrieked Herimone, "You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm just as shocked as you are, mudblood," said Draco.

"They've actually made the highest grade this week," said Jake, (Draco's new friend, also in Slytherin.)

Herimone, Draco and Jake were just having a little chat after they ate their lunch. Draco just thought it would be nice to try to insult Herimone after a decent meal.

"Oh don't worry, mudblood, I'm sure that all of your pathectic friends will love you even though you're not as smart as those idiots," said Draco.

"Oh really, Draco," said Herimone, "since when was 'I'm not as smart as those idiots?'"

"Since you've failed on the last DADA test," said Jake.

"WHAT?" shouted Herimone.

Jake laughed, "Just messing with ya."

"I was about to say," said Herimone, "that I checked how my grades are doing and they're all good."

"Mudblood, you worry too much," said Draco.

"Will you stop calling me a mudblood for _at least an hour?_" spoke Herimone with anger in her voice.

Draco was about to speak again, but Herimone interrupted him.

"Oh, even better idea, how about _**FOREVER?**_"


End file.
